candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Fudge Fjord
- |characters = Hilda |champion = Peppermint Pillager |new = Mystery Candies in Marmalade |released = December 22, 2014 |difficulty = Somewhat hard |previous = Eggnog Emporium |next = Caramel Clearing }} Fudge Fjord is the 54th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the sixth and final episode of World Nine. This episode was released on December 22, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Peppermint Pillager. Story Before episode: Hilda's stone hammer was broken. After episode: Tiffi gives Hilda a lollipop hammer that serves as a replacement for her previous one. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but: * [[Mystery Candy|'Mystery candies']]' are found in marmalades' for the very first time. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 786-800. *Easiest level: Level 792 *Hardest level: Level 788 Fudge Fjord is a somewhat hard episode. There are 5 somewhat hard-hard levels: 786, 788, 793, 796, and 800. Overall, it is harder than the previous episode, Eggnog Emporium. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 4 ingredient levels , and 1 moves level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |38 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |33 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Fudge Fjord Beginning.png|Before story Fudge Fjord End.png|After story Level 786 Reality.png|Level 786 - |link=Level 786 Level 787 Reality.png|Level 787 - |link=Level 787 Level 788 Reality.png|Level 788 - |link=Level 788 789 nerfed.png|Level 789 - |link=Level 789 Level 790 Reality.png|Level 790 - |link=Level 790 Level 791 Reality.png|Level 791 - |link=Level 791 Level 792 Reality.png|Level 792 - |link=Level 792 Level 793 Reality.png|Level 793 - |link=Level 793 Level 794 Reality.png|Level 794 - |link=Level 794 Level 795 Reality.png|Level 795 - |link=Level 795 Level 796 Reality.png|Level 796 - |link=Level 796 Level 797 Reality.png|Level 797 - |link=Level 797 Level 798 Reality.png|Level 798 - |link=Level 798 Level 799 Reality.png|Level 799 - |link=Level 799 Level 800 Reality.png|Level 800 - |link=Level 800 Fudge Fjord Map.png|Map on Facebook Champ54.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration (pronounced as "'F'udjsh 'F'iyord"). *This is the ninth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name in Reality, with Fudge Islands. The first time was with Candy Town, Candy Factory, Candy Clouds and Candy Kaiju, second time with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn, third time with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon, fourth with Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill, fifth with Crunchy Courtyard and Crunchy Castle, sixth with Licorice Tower and Toffee Tower, seventh with Marshmallow Mountains, Chocolate Mountains and Marshmallow Madness, and eighth with Marmalade Meadow and Minty Meadow. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of twelve times (adding Sleepy Slopes, Sleepy Sunrise and Snoozy Slopes, Funky Factory and Funky Fortress, and Blooming Bakery and Bonkers Bakery). *The path of this episode used to be for Eggnog Emporium. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 800, they have been absent for 336 levels. *Chameleon candies make a short return as regular game pieces in this episode, appearing only in level 800. *This episode breaks the trend of the release of the reality episodes every 2 weeks (which start with Fizzy Falls). It was released only 12 days after the previous episode, Eggnog Emporium. If this episode had followed the trend then it would have been released on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. *This episode was released only 4 days after Gelato Grotto. *This episode is the fourth episode to be released on a Monday; the first was Pearly White Plains, the second was Polkapalooza, and the third was Biscuit Bungalow. *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2014. *This is the first episode to contain a level which is an episode finale, world finale and a multiple of 100 (Level 800). *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the eleventh episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode doesn't have regular icing or chocolate spawners. *This is considered the 5th episode to be the color red, though the pathway's colour is hot pink. The fourth was Marmalade Meadow, the third was Cereal Sea, the second was Sour Salon, and the first was Holiday Hut. *In this episode, sugar chests and keys only appear in two levels, 795 and 798. *This episode seems to be the other side of the Chocolate Mountains. *The boat resembles the dragon from the Lemonade Lake. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Somewhat hard episodes